


Cherry

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones, Supernatural, Supernatural/Bones - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, Seeley buys him pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "How many times do I have to tell you that people on the FBI's Most Wanted shouldn't break into a federal agent's apartment and steal their pie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

 

  
Dean wasn’t sure why he was doing it.  There were a lot of ways to draw someone’s attention if you really wanted it and he was pretty well versed at getting what he wanted.  Of course, most of the time, he wasn’t trying to get the attention of an FBI agent.  Hell, most of the time he was avoiding it, had been ever since the skin walker had decided to torture people with his face and then die with it still on. 

This was different though.  Their paths had crossed on a job and instead of toting the company line, this guy had made a choice.  His partner had seemed pretty surprised at that but Dean realized his partner wasn’t very good at reading people.  She was really good at reading the dead though and that had been an even bigger bonus, when she’d proved that Dean and Sam weren’t some sort of psychopaths. 

The apartment was easy enough to break into.  He wasn’t sure if the guy just thought no one would dare to break into an FBI agent’s home, or if he thought he could handle himself so well he didn’t bother, but the security sucked. 

He made himself at home, not sure how long he’d have to wait.  He took a quick shower and found his way back to the kitchen.  He wasn’t sure there would be anything there.  He was more a take out/eat out sort of guy but take out containers filled the shelves.  Dean pushed them around a little, opening a few, scowling at a few that were obviously turned to toxic waste, and trying to make a choice between chicken chow mien and reheated pizza when he noticed the other box on the lower shelf.

He smiled because the top was cut out and he could see the content clear as day.  He put everything else back in and smiled as he pulled the lower container out.  The square box wasn’t very descriptive, but its contents looked heavenly.

He opened it, setting it on the counter before rummaging through the drawers to find a fork.  He didn’t bother cutting a piece and putting it on a plate, just ate from the dish in front of him.

He heard the creak of the floorboard just before the cocking of the gun and he went stiff, turning his head slightly so that the other man got a good look at his profile.  There was a slight huff behind him and he could see him shaking his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that people on the FBI's Most Wanted shouldn't break into a federal agent's apartment and steal their pie?"

Dean just smiled.  “If you didn’t want me to break in for the pie, why do you buy it?”

Booth looked at him like he was crazy for a minute then smiled.  “Maybe because I like pie.”

Dean turned to face the other man, watching as Booth looked him over for a minute before the gun was set down.

“Didn’t I teach you anything?”

Booth shrugged.  “If I said christo and you turned black eyed the gun wouldn’t help me much, now would it?”

Dean held out another fork and Booth took it, settling in against the counter to eat the apple pie.  “This place has the best pie in the world.”  Dean shrugged at Booth’s words.  “You saying you’ve found better?”

“Yeah.  Best pie in the whole damn world.  So long as you didn’t mind annual human sacrifice and pagan gods it was all good.”

“You’re kidding me right?”  Dean just took another bite and Booth’s stance hardened.  “Is there something I should be worried about loose in my city?”

Dean shook his head.  “Nah.  Just doing some research.  Sam found something he wanted to look into and don’t you know, there is a world class forensic anthropologist in this city that happens to know what we’re about.”

Booth relaxed then, taking another bite of the pie before setting the fork down for good.  “Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes and savored the last bite of pie before looking at the other man.  He took a step back and Booth turned to face him.  “Yeah.”  It wasn’t a question, but an affirmative, permission for whatever Booth was offering tonight.

The other man took it for what it was.  They were two soldiers after all, at ease in reading other people, less comfortable with words than action.  When Booth leaned in, Dean met him, lips pressing hard and needy.

Booth licked his way into Dean’s mouth and Dean opened for him, let him take the lead in the kiss, knowing it would be an all night battle, the need to dominate and take care and be cared for.  It was a battle he’d win and lose and enjoy the hell out of. 

When the kiss ended, Booth pulled away just enough to look Dean in the eye.  “Bed?”

“About time.”

“Dean, next time, leave the pie alone.”

Dean smiled as he walked back towards the other man’s room, leaving him in his wake.  “Next time, buy cherry.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fall Fandom Free For All, prompt for [](http://froggimus-rex.livejournal.com/profile)[froggimus_rex](http://froggimus-rex.livejournal.com/)


End file.
